Core B is designed to handle all aspects of statistics associated with the Utah Autism Program, including data entry from each of the projects into a common format, and data analyses for the individual projects as well as cross-project analyses. As planned, the core will be directed by two people: Dr. Lynn Jorde, who specializes in population genetics, and Dr. Hilary Coon, who is listed as a statistical geneticist and genetic epidemiologist. Data will be entered by 3 half-time employees. Standard data checking and validation procedures will be instituted. The planned data manage t procedures will enable the investigative team to merge data ac s projects. The diagnostic core will provide centralized ascertainment and diagnostic services for all projects of the program project. In addition, it will organize the scheduling of subjects, controls, and their families so that participation in the various components of the program project will be well coordinated and time-efficient for both participating families and staff. It will serve as the central location for storage and maintenance of-raw data. It will also serve as a source of referral for any autistic subjects, control subjects, or parents who are identified during the program project study as needing medical or psychiatric evaluation and/or treatment.